


Acceptance

by Carylfan84



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carylfan84/pseuds/Carylfan84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara doubts her place with Team Family and her relationship with Beth Green. Maggie is Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Tara never expected to be accepted by the group. Yeah, Eugene watched her ass like it was ice cream. And she had helped Glenn get back to Maggie in a moment that had had a full blown orchestra playing in her head. But she was still one of the outsiders. Still on the periphery.

The feeling hadn’t eased up after she’d started dating Beth. Yeah, Beth was 18. Yeah, she wasn’t very much older. That didn’t make her feel any easier about the situation. Not when everyone had given her the “Make her cry and…” speech. Not when Beth’s very scary uncle and equally scary aunt hovered near by when Tara was trying to pull one of her oh-so-not-smooth moves.

It was on one of these days, when the walkers weren’t a pressing concern, when Rick was brooding, and Daryl was sharpening Carol’s knife while the two of them eyed her, that she felt like she could explode from it. It didn’t help that Glenn had called Beth away from her just as the blonde had settled comfortably into her side. She missed her dad. Lily. Mehgan. She was sure they would never let her be one of them.

"You gonna sulk over here all day or are you joining us for lunch?" Maggie’s drawl pulled her out of herself.

"Yeah, I was just…"

"Don’t care," Maggie waved her hand, silencing her. "Look, my sister likes you. You need to stop pulling away from us. I know you think you’re not, but you are. You’ve earned your place."

Tara didn’t know quite what to say about all of this. Was it possible? Had they been trying to let her in and she had just missed the signals? Maggie didn’t give her time to ask any of these questions. Her quasi sister-in-law had pulled a simple necklace out of her pocket and was holding it out to her.

"That was momma’s necklace. Look, no ones good enough for your sister. Until someone is. Are you going to take it or make me regret this?"

Beth smiled brightly when Tara joined her by the campfire. Her smile could blot out the sun when she saw what Tara was wearing.


End file.
